Bad Yuta
by keiaries
Summary: Yuta mengatakan jika dia ingin menggoda atau bercumbu, dia akan berubah menjadi Bad Boy. Yang menjadi sasaran? Ya sudah pasti Lee Taeyong lah / "Aku ingin tidur disini.." / " Ya ampun, aku benar-benar baru sadar jika pacarku seindah itu.." / "Aku menginginkanmu.." / NCT127 / Taeyong x Yuta / YAOI


**Bad Yuta**

 **By keiaries**

 **M**

 **Romance**

 **Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta**

 **YAOI!**

 **NCT punya SM, cerita punya saya ;)**

 **Yuta mengatakan jika dia ingin menggoda atau bercumbu, dia akan berubah menjadi** _ **Bad Boy**_

 _ **OOC, typo(s).**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuta menatap jengkel pada dua sejoli yang tengah dalam dunia mereka saat ini. Yuta cemburu—tidak, tidak, Yuta tidak cemburu seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yuta bukanlah orang ketiga diantara mereka. Ia cemburu karena dua orang itu—yang samasekali tak mengindahkan keberadaan Yuta ditengah kegiatan mereka—bisa dengan santainya melakukan kegiatan itu saat ini. Cemburu bukan hanya alasannya untuk jengkel saat ini, alasan lainnya adalah dua orang itu dengan seenak jidatnya memakai kamar miliknya untuk _bermain_ , walaupun kamar ini juga kamar Doyoung tapi kan masih ada penghuni lain yang masih akan menempati kamar ini.

"Ekhem, maaf mengganggu.. Tapi kamar ini juga kamarku, kamar Jaehyun sedang kosong karena Youngho sedang menginap di dorm bawah, kurasa lebih baik kalian memakai kamar itu saja.."

Jaehyun dan Doyoung serentak menoleh ke arah Yuta yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu sana, pemuda Jepang itu menatap galak kedua adiknya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Jaehyun hanya menatap Yuta sambil mengeluarkan senyum tanpa dosanya, sedangkan Doyoung memasang senyum canggungnya, "Hai, Yuta-hyung.." Jaehyun berujar—sok—polos.

"Aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur, kalian bisa mempercepat langkah kalian untuk **keluar** dari kamar ini kan, adik-adikku yang manis?" Yuta berujar sambil memamerkan senyum secerah mataharinya—yang entah kenapa kini terlihat seperti _killing smile_ daripada _healing smile_. " _Roger._ " Setelahnya Jaehyun menggendong Doyoung keluar secepat kilat dari kamar Yuta-Doyoung-Winwin,

Yuta menghela nafasnya berat, pemuda kemudian mejatuhkan dirinya pada kekasihnya yang kedua—kasur. "Adik-adik menyebalkan"

"Dasar Jung-kelebihan-hormon, aku kasihan pada Doyoung yang harus siap siaga ketika bocah itu 'kumat'" ujarnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Lalu ia pun bergidik ngeri mendengar suara teriakan—yang ia yakini adalah suara Doyoung dari kamar sebelah, "Ya Tuhan, ampunilah hamba-Mu ini yang tak sempat melindungi Doyoung dari terjangan manusia nista semacam Jung Jaehyun…"

Namun perlahan suara teriakan itu kini tergantikan oleh suara pekikan juga desahan _erotis_ —bahkan kini suara Jaehyun juga ikut bergabung. Yuta hanya meneguk salivanya, "Ya Tuhan, aku mencabut perkataanku tadi." Ia pun segera menarik selimutnya dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. Niatnya sih mengurangi kerasnya frekuensi suara yang berasal dari kamar sebelah. Berkonsenterasi dengan serius untuk segera menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

" _AH! JAEHYUNIE—! Pelan-pelaaan~"_

" _Sshh.. Kau benar-benar sempit hyung~"_

Yuta mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

"Taeyong-ah!"

Taeyong yang baru saja memejamkan mata tak bisa untuk tak berjengit kaget dengan gebrakan keras pintu kamarnya yang disebabkan oleh kekuatan brutal seorang pemuda cantik yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan terpaksa pemuda tampan itu menyibak selimutnya lagi dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ada ap—mh!"

Mata yang memang sudah bulat itu kini semakin membulat begitu mendapat perlakukan tak terduga dari pemuda cantik yang baru saja membuka pintunya dengan brutal.

"Yuta—ap—mh—yang—!?" Yuta seakan tak memberi kesempatan berbicara untuk Taeyong. Pemuda manis itu terus melumat bibir tipis Taeyong dengan kasar. Tak peduli dengan setiap pekikan protes—tertahan yang dikeluarkan oleh Taeyong. Taeyong sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi pemuda manisnya yang dalam mode _San Namja_ seperti ini. Ia akan benar-benar sulit dibujuk dengan lembut.

Ke _liar_ an Yuta tak berhenti sampai disitu, pemuda itu melempar sembarangan selimut yang dipakai oleh Taeyong. Menggantikan posisi selimut itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan Taeyong benar-benar mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemuda manis itu ketika Yuta dengan sengaja menggesekkan 'sesuatu' milik mereka berdua.

"Taeyong-ah.." Tatapan manja sekaligus memelas itu Yuta berikan pada Taeyong seusai ciuman liar mereka. Tatapan yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat Taeyong—

"Tidak."

Dan sebuah petir yang menyambar adalah background yang cocok untuk menggambarkan perasaan Yuta saat ini. Satu kata yang singkat padat jelas juga menyakitkan, "Kenapa?"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis mendapati raut merajuk dari pemuda Jepang dihadapannya ini, pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Yuta lalu mengecup ujung hidung bangirnya, "Aku benar-benar lelah, Yuta-kun.."

"Masa kau kalah dengan rasa lelahmu sih?" Yuta menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Taeyong. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar alami dari tubuh pemuda tampannya, "Padahal aku sedang bersemangat malam ini.." Lalu meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan basah disana.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, tubuhnya memang bergidik kegelian dengan kecupan-kecupan kekasihnya. Ia mendorong bahu Yuta, menjauhkan pemuda itu –terutama lidahnya—dari lehernya yang super sensitif.

"Yuta, masih ada jadwal padat yang harus dijalani besok, dan kita semua tidak boleh kelelahan besok pagi kan?"

Bibir penuh itu mengerucut, "Tapi Jaehyun dan Doyoung juga sedang melakukannya!" lapor Yuta. Taeyong menghela nafasnya. Dasar anak kelebihan hormon, ingatkan dia untuk memberikan 'hadiah cantik' pada dua orang itu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memarahi mereka besok," ujarnya sembari menurunkan Yuta dari pangkuannya, "kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah."

Yuta enggan melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar dileher jenjang Taeyong, "Lee Taeyong, aku memaksamu." ujarnya tegas.

"Nakamoto Yuta, aku juga memaksamu untuk beristirahat." Taeyong berujar lebih tegas, diiringi dengan tatapan tajamnya siapapun tak bisa membantahnya. Pemuda Jepang itu bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam itu, ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Lagi-lagi Taeyong menghela nafasnya, "Maafkan aku, ini juga demi dirimu kan?" Ia mengecup dahi Yuta, "Kembalilah kekamarmu…"

"Aku ingin tidur disini.."

 _Apa boleh buat_ , "Baiklah.." Lalu Taeyong memungut selimut yang tadi sempat dilempar oleh Yuta. Membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah pemuda manis yang kini terlihat begitu kecil setelah dimarahi olehnya, sejujurnya pemuda itu sungguh manis sekarang—layaknya seekor anak kucing berbulu putih yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Taeyong tersenyum tipis sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka, "Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, sekarang tidurlah.." ujarnya seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yuta.

Sedangkan Yuta hanya mengangguk patuh. Yah, se- _liar_ apapun mode _San Namja_ seorang Nakamoto Yuta, 'pawang'nya pasti selalu bisa membuatnya _jinak,_ "Selamat malam…"

"Selamat malam…"

.

.

.

Namun rencana Yuta tak sampai hanya disitu. Petisinya untuk membuat Taeyong _menyentuh_ nya masih berlanjut hingga pagi ini. Dimana kini ia dengan sengaja memasuki kamar mandi dimana Taeyong tengah melakukan ritual pagi harinya. Dengan penampilan yang hanya berbalut handuk dipinggangnya, ia tentu saja berniat menggoda Taeyong. _Morning sex_ tak buruk kan? Karena sepengetahuannya, _morning sex_ juga memiliki manfaat.

"Taeyong-ah—"

Yuta mematung.

Sialan.

Kalau begini sih senjata makan tuan namanya. Ia kan berniat menggoda Taeyong, bukannya **tergoda** oleh pemandangan menggiurkan dihadapannya—dimana manusia dengan wajah rupawan seperti Taeyong dan tubuh telanjang bulat yang ramping dengan otot-otot kekar itu dihujani oleh air yang berasal dari shower diatasnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, nikmat dunia macam apa yang Engkau berikan padaku ini?_

"Yuta? Kau sedang apa disana?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Yuta dari dunia khayal—ah atau lebih tepat _Taeyong world_ nya.

"Bukan apa-apa"

BRAK. Pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup brutal oleh Yuta.

Taeyong mengerjap bingung, lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

Sedangkan diluar kamar mandi Yuta sedang mencoba untuk menstabilkan debar jantungnya. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot, kedua kakinya benar-benar lemas. Padahal ini bukanlah kali pertama ia melihat tubuh telanjang Taeyong, tapi pemandangan tadi itu benar-benar…. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika tubuh kecil Taeyong bisa jadi benar-benar _damn erotic_ hanya dengan dihujani oleh air seperti itu. Tubuh _JohnnyCal_ pun seketika kalah jika ia harus membandingkan.

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar baru sadar jika pacarku seindah itu.." Pemuda manis itu memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Otaknya kembali memutar khayalannya akan ke _erotis_ an tubuh seorang Lee Taeyong.

"Aish!" Yuta menampar dirinya sendiri, "Dasar Yuta bodoh! Lupakan sejenak khayalan indah itu! Lancarkan rencanamu!" Yuta pun terbangun dari keterdudukan(?)nya, mengepalkan tangannya guna membangun kembali semangat yang tadi sempat hilang karena kelalaian hasratnya, "Kali ini kau harus berhasil!"

Kembali Yuta memasuki kamar mandi. Ia memang dipaksa harus menelan ludahnya sendiri begitu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Tapi hasratnya tidak boleh berulah lagi, ia sudah menguatkan hatinya agar tak tergoda lagi—walau itu berarti ia harus berjuang dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, agar ' _lil' Yuta'_ tak bangun.

Taeyong yang bisa mendengar suara pintu terbuka kembali menoleh dan lagi-lagi mendapati Yuta disana, "Ada apa lagi?"

"A—" Yuta memutar bola matanya, ia lupa jika ia belum menyiapkan sebuah alasan jika ditanya seperti ini tadi, "Aku mau mandi."

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah.." Lalu pemuda itu pun menyingkir dari bawah shower dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari yang tersedia disana untuk menyimpan handuk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yuta.

Taeyong mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Tentu saja aku mau keluar karena aku sudah selesai"

Yuta mengerjap.

Hei kalau Taeyong keluar, rencananya bisa gagal dong?

"Tae-Taeyong!" Yuta memegangi tangan Taeyong yang hendak keluar dari sana, "Kau tak mau menemaniku mandi?"

"Ha?" Mata bulat itu menatap Yuta heran, "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.. Mandi sendiri sana, aku harus masak sarapan." Dan meninggalkan Yuta dengan tangannya yang masih menggantung diudara seakan masih memegangi tangan Taeyong. Oh Nakamoto, _please protect your dumb face_.

.

.

.

Yuta adalah seseorang yang pantang menyerah. Jika rencana gagal, bukan berarti ia tak bisa memperbaiki kegagalannya. Ia bahkan sudah menyimpan 1002 cara—1001 sudah mainstream—diotak cerdas (cenderung licik) miliknya. Dan rencana selanjutnya akan ia lancarkan di tempat pemotretan mereka. Dari yang Yuta tahu, konsep untuk pemotretan mereka adalah _pure white_. Konsep yang berarti kemurnian dan kepolosan. Namun Yuta akan mengubah definisi itu, ia akan membuat warna putih itu menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang pasti akan membuat Taeyong berlutut padanya. Pasti. Nakamoto Yuta Fighting!

Yuta menatap seluruh membernya satu persatu. Kini mereka semua sudah memakai baju serba putih dengan style yang berbeda. Taeyong, Yuta dan Johnny memakai kemeja putih polos, Taeil, Doyoung, dan Mark memakai sweater putih, dan terakhir Winwin, Jaehyun, dan Haechan memakai t-shirt putih dengan panjang lengan yang berbeda-beda. Untuk _make up_ nya sendiri mereka di _make over_ sedemikian rupa agar terlihat _pure_ dan _flawless_.

"Semuanya maaf mendadak.." Seorang _writer_ tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang make up para artis, "Berhubung ada sedikit perubahan konsep, semua artis yang akan dipotret memakai _lens_ warna merah ya.. Namun untuk semuanya tidak ada perubahan kok.. Kalian tinggal menambahkan _lens_ saja"

"Memang apa konsepnya, eonni?" seseorang yang tengah merias Jaehyun bertanya. Salah satu sudut bibir wanita yang usianya dapat diperkirakan menginjak kepala 3 itu terangkat, " _There is something in 'white'_ "

"Um.. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa maksud dari _There is something in 'white'_ itu?" tanya Taeyong.

Kembali wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, "Ketika suatu noda merah mengotori warna putih, kalian pikir itu apa?" Ia menggerakkan kacamatanya misterius, "Aku yakin kalian adalah anak-anak muda yang 'sehat'."

Sayangnya semuanya menatap bingung pada wanita yang sepertinya semangat sekali dengan konsep misterius ini. Wanita itu yang mendapati raut wajah bingung dari kebanyakan orang disana hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "Ah, sudahlah.. Pikirkan saja mengenai seorang anak laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa." Lalu ia pun keluar dari ruang tunggu NCT127.

Kesembilan pemuda—tidak, kedelapan pemuda disana hanya bertatapan bingung dengan satu sama lain. Kenapa hanya delapan? Karena satu orang disana sepertinya mengerti dengan 'apa' yang dimaksud oleh _writer_ tadi. Tentu saja ia mendefiniskannya secara 'dewasa'. Seperti yang dikatakan _writer_ tadi, ia adalah anak muda yang 'sehat'—bukan berarti yang lain tidak 'sehat', mungkin otak yang lain hanya sedang lemot saat ini. Berbeda dengan otaknya yang kini tengah peka terhadap hal-hal berbau _ekhem_. Hmph, giliran untuk yang seperti ini saja otakmu jalan _Bakamoto_ -_-.

Tak lama kemudian pemotretan pun dimulai. Setelah dipilih secara acak Yuta mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi yang pertama dipotret, setelahnya akan ada Taeyong, Johnny, Jaehyun, Mark, Doyoung, Taeil, Winwin, dan Haechan.

Yuta terus berpose seirama dengan iringan _shutter_. Membuat gaya yang ia definisikan sebagai _There is something in 'white'_. Gaya yang _cool_ namun sedikit _erotic_ dengan tatapan mata merah yang membuat siapa saja akan tertuju padanya. Dibelakang sang _photographer_ ada Taeyong juga Johnny yang tengah menontonnya. Sejenak Yuta menatap Taeyong. Mata merah itu menyiratkan jika ia benar-benar tak bercanda dengan kejadian semalam. Ia benar-benar menginginkan Taeyong. Hanya. Taeyong.

"Oh, _perfect_! Tatapan yang bagus Yuta-ssi!"

Di sisi Taeyong, ia kini hanya bisa menatap Yuta dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa. Tatapan dingin yang menyembunyikan seberapa besar ia sedang berusaha untuk menekan sesuatu yang tengah bergejolak dalam dirinya. _Shit,_ apa Yuta dengan sengaja memang menggodanya? Kalau iya…. Berarti pemuda itu perlu diberi hadian atas keberhasilannya.

"Yuta-ssi, cobalah gigit bibirmu!"

Yuta menurut, ia pun menuruti perkataan sang _photographer_ dan dengan baik hatinya ia menambah bonus dengan menarik ujung kemejanya keatas hingga menampilkan perutnya.

"Oh?" Sang _photographer_ sepertinya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, "Yuta-ssi apa kau tidak keberatan menunjukkan _abs-_ mu?" Ujarnya setelah mendapati perut pemuda ramping itu dihiasi oleh beberapa kotak.

Bola mata merah Yuta kembali teralih pada Taeyong. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah, dan dengan senang hati ia memberikan satu _wink_ pada Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong, pemuda itu membulatkan matanya dengan sangat perlahan ketika Yuta membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Sangat pelan. Seakan menggoda untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan tangannya pada Taeyong untuk membuka satu-satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Sialan, Taeyong tak tahan.

"Johnny-ya, habis ini giliranmu saja.. Aku akan kembali 10 menit lagi."

Yuta disana hanya memasang seringainya.

 _Success._

.

.

.

Jumlah fans yang datang di _fansign_ hari ini cukup mencengangkan. Seperti yang diharapkan dari _rookie_ terbaik. Jumlah fans NCT memang tak bisa diremehkan. Para _member_ cukup kewalahan juga menghadapinya. Tapi demi seluruh fans yang datang, mereka tetap semangat walau tak bisa dipungkiri mereka memang cukup lelah.

" _Niisama_ , kau pasti lelah ya?" seorang fans bertanya pada Yuta ketika pemuda itu tengah menorehkan tanda tangannya pada selembar poster yang gadis itu bawa.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Rasa lelahku sudah hilang karena bertemu dengan semua fans.." Yuta memberikan _healing smile_ nya pada gadis tadi, meyakinkan gadis itu jika ia memang tidak apa-apa.

Tak lama gadis itu merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa pisang.

"Dari raut wajahmu kurasa saat ini _niisama_ sedang lapar, dan makanan yang kubawa hanyalah ini.. Jadi ini untuk _niisama_ saja.." Ia menyerahkan pisang itu kepada Yuta.

Yuta agak kaget juga. Habis ini pertama kalinya dia di beri pisang saat fansign, "Ah.. Terima kasih banyak.."

Gadis itu pun tersenyum, ia membungkuk dan kini berpindah ke Jaehyun yang berada di sebelah Yuta.

Yuta menatap pisang itu. Kembali seringai tipis terkembang di bibir penuhnya, ide licik kembali merasuki otaknya.

Yuta membuka kulit pisang itu, mengubah posisi duduknya dengan menyamping menghadap kanan, tangan kirinya menyangga kepala, sehingga kini ia bisa melihat Taeyong dengan jelas yang duduk 2 bangku terpisah darinya. Yuta menggigit ujung pisang itu sedikit, mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Yuta-hyung kau dapat pisang dari mana?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ada fans yang memberiku tadi.."

"Aku minta dong.."

"Nih.."

Mendengar percakapan Jaehyun dan Yuta, Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka. Dan ia tak bisa untuk tak membulatkan matanya saat itu juga.

Matanya bertemu Yuta yang menatapnya polos bak anak kecil dengan pisang yang berada di mulutnya. Pemuda manis itu menggigit lagi ujung pisangnya dengan sangat perlahan dan sebelum pisang itu benar-benar lepas, Yuta menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat gigitan pisang itu sebentar sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

 _Tenggorokkanku mendadak kering begini._ _Inner_ Taeyong berbunyi.

Kini Yuta sudah tak menatapnya, Pemuda manis itu menghadap depan. Tapi gerakannya itu belum berhenti. Setelah pisang tadi tertelan, ia memulai kembali aksinya. Ia memasukkan pisang itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya sebentar kemudian mengeluarkannya kembali. Memasukkannya lagi, mengulumnya sebentar baru menggigitnya dan memakannya.

Taeyong benar-benar mematung. Dibawah sana _'Lil' Taeyong'_ mulai bereaksi. Ia tak bisa untuk tak membayangkan jika pisang yang berada dalam mulut Yuta saat ini adalah _'Lil' Taeyong'_.

Taeyong meneguk salivanya kasar. Sialan, fantasi diotaknya kini semakin liar. Bayangan-bayangan akan wajah memelas Yuta yang berada dibawah kuasanya terbesit diotaknya. Suara-suara desahan Yuta juga mendadak terdengar ditelinganya. Dan yang paling parah, sempitnya _keketatan_ Yuta yang menyelubungi _'Lil' Taeyong'_ pun terasa di selatan sana.

"Hyung! Aku ijin ke toilet!"

"Yak! Jangan lama-lama!" Ucap sang manager setengah berteriak.

Melihatnya, Yuta tertawa geli.

 _2_ _nd_ _Success._

.

.

.

Yuta baru saja memasuki pintu asrama mereka. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruang tengah yang menunjukkan jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Ah.. Sudah selarut ini? Pantas saja badannya terasa seperti remuk, ia jadi merindukan kekasih keduanya—kasur dan ingin segera bercumbu dengannya. Untung saja mereka diberi libur selama sehari besok. Jadi ia bisa tidur sepuas—

"Yuta-kun."

Bisikan dengan suara berat yang sangat familiar itu membuat Yuta membulatkan matanya. Bisa dirasakannya sepasang lengan juga memeluknya dengan kuat dari belakang. Jadi lehernya pun menuntunnya untuk menoleh kearah belakang. Membuat matanya kini beradu tatap dengan Taeyong.

Sial, ia lupa dengan aksinya selama seharian ini.

"Kita butuh bicara Yuta-kun." Tangan Taeyong menarik Yuta menuju kamar miliknya dan Taeil. Menutup pintu itu dengan kasar dan segera memenjarakan pemuda manis bermarga Nakamoto yang kini menatapnya dengan perasaan takut.

"Jadi… Ada apa denganmu seharian ini?" tanya Taeyong tunjep poin—eh _to the point_.

Mata Yuta bergetar takut, "Memang seharian ini aku kenapa?"

"Memintaku menemanimu mandi, menggodaku saat pemotretan juga saat _fansign_.. Aku tidak yakin jika itu semua terjadi kebetulan kan, Yuta-kun?"

Yuta menelan ludahnya gugup, kenapa ia merasa sangat kecil sekarang?, "Aku hanya iseng kok.."

"Iseng?" Taeyong menatap remeh pada Yuta, ia semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua, "Alasan yang tak masuk akal, sayang…"

Yuta bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, Taeyong memang memanggilnya sayang tapi entah kenapa panggilan sayang itu malah seperti memanggil jiwanya untuk keluar dari raganya, "Katakan yang sebenarnya." Taeyong kembali berucap tegas.

Wajah pemuda manis itu memerah. Yuta paling tak bisa mengutarakan 'apa' yang diinginkannya secara lisan pada Taeyong. Ia benar-benar malu jika harus mengatakannya. Itulah kenapa ia mau bersusah payah menggoda Taeyong seharian ini.

"Taeyong, kau pasti mengerti.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

"Taeyong—ah.." Yuta sedikit mengeluarkan desahan ketika Taeyong meremas pinggangnya. Ia menatap Taeyong yang tengah menyeringai padanya, pemuda manis itu mengerjap pelan. Taeyong…Benar-benar sudah mengerti akan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau sudah mengerti—"

Yuta membelalakan matanya saat tangan Taeyong yang tadinya meremas pinggangnya kini sedang merambat turun dan menuju arah belakang. Meremas bongkahan kenyal favoritnya disana.

"Katakan.." Taeyong menatap mata Yuta tajam.

Yuta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remasan penuh gairah di 'belakang' sana membuat _'Lil' Yuta'_ mulai 'bangun'.

"Kau sudah tau Taeyong.."

Taeyong menjilat pipi Yuta, "Aku ingin kau mengatakannya dengan jelas.."

Yuta memekik kaget saat Taeyong menggigit bawah telinganya. Oh ya ampun. Taeyong benar-benar membalas dendamnya dengan sangat baik ternyata.

"Taeyong kumohon.." Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan memohonnnya.

"Mohon apa?"

Ingin rasanya Yuta menenggelamkan Taeyong di sungai Han saat ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu.."

Dalam hati Taeyong menyeringai tipis. Sedikit lagi.

"Kau ingin apa dariku?"

"Lee Taeyong!" Yuta menaikkan nada suaranya, " _Sex_ dasar bodoh, aku ingin kau menggagahiku, cumbui aku sepuasmu, malam ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu…" Mata itu menatap Taeyong sama tajamnya dengan tatapan Taeyong. Bedanya wajah Yuta benar-benar merah padam hingga ketelinganya.

Detik selanjutnya Yuta sudah berada dalam ciuman liar seorang Lee Taeyong. Dimana Yuta hanya bisa pasrah denga segala apa yang dilakukan pemuda bermarga Lee itu. Karena seperti yang ia katakan, ia sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Taeyong untuk malam ini. Ia sangat yakin jika Taeyong tak akan membuat malam ini terasa mudah.

"Akan kupastikan kita melewati malam yang _panas_ dan _keras_ , sayang…"

Tuh kan.

Yang pasti Yuta hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia masih bisa berjalan besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **a/n:**

Hehe, apakah ada yang ingin menimpuk saya karena gak menyelipkan adegan naena disini? :v Rating M disini saya pakai emang karena ada kata-kata tak senonoh dan adegan nyerempet, bukan karena adegan 'itu'.

Oh iya, ini emang diambil dari fakta Yuta lho, yang katanya dia bakal jadi Bad Boy kalo pengen bercumbu.. Dan emang dasar otak fujo ya, langsung aja mikir yang engga-engga deh *pok

 **REVIEW** PLEASE~


End file.
